


Just Hanging Out

by pairatime



Category: The OC
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke, Ryan and Seth are together, then people near them start finding out and some have questions about how it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hanging Out

**Author's Note:**

> For polybigbang third round
> 
> I’d love to thank sexycazzy for her great art work and I’d love to thank love_vargas for looking this over and making it better.

[ ](http://s55.photobucket.com/albums/g140/pairatime/others%20work/?action=view&current=RO0Ff.jpg)

_It all started when someone found out, when it wasn’t just the three of them anymore. Kirsten finding out just seemed to change everything. She found out the same way she always found out about who Ryan was with, she walked in on them making out in the pool house._

Ryan was kissing Luke, his tongue wrestling with Luke’s as one of his hands explored Luke’s half naked body while Luke’s free hand roamed over Ryan’s skin.

Their other hands were on Seth, Luke’s was around the back of Seth’s neck ready to pull him into a kiss once he and Ryan broke theirs as Ryan’s hand was guiding one of Seth’s hand’s over Luke’s washboard stomach.

Then Luke went completely rigid, Seth and Ryan were just reacting to the change when they heard her.

“I-I’ll, Dinner,” Kirsten said from the doorway, her eyes wide as she backed out of the pool house letting the door shut with a bang before she rapidly retreated to the main house.

“Dude was that my mom? Tell me that wasn’t my mother I just heard behind me.”

“Seth, it wasn’t your mother you just hear behind you,” Ryan answered as he turned to look at the still open door.

“Oh thank god because if that was my mother that just walked in on me making out with my kind of brother and the captain of the water polo team I’m pretty sure I’d have to drown myself,” Seth went on as he collapsed onto the bed.

“Seth man he’s lying that was so your mom,” Luke said his eyes still glued to the spot where he’d seen Kirsten, a look of complete shock on her face, “I’ve got to get out of here.” Luke just said before he grabbed for his shirt and started bolting for the door.

It was in going for his shirt that he gave Ryan enough time to block him, “Luke, stop. Together remember?” Ryan reminded as he pressed against Luke’s chest, slowly walking him away from the door.

“Look it’ll be easier for you two to deal with the Cohens if I’m not here and I’ll come back later-“Luke started to explain until he was cut off.

“Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, we weren’t the dumb jocks in this relationship; that’s your role even if you did completely and unexpectedly fail at the being dumb part. Where was I,” Seth stopped to take a breath and looked at Ryan who just raised an eye brow, “right, Ryan and I both know if you leave now the chances of getting you back here are…very slim, so like we said when this all started, together.”

“Together,” Ryan repeated with a nod.

Luke just looked between his two boyfriends before letting out a sigh, “Together. Okay you’re right-both of you-but…this is going to be one awkward talk,” he told them.

“You think?” Seth asked sarcastically as Ryan gave Luke a look.

“She won’t take it too bad…right?” Ryan asked, his voice becoming unsure as he looked over at Seth.

“Like I know, I haven’t a clue how mom will react, Dad, he’ll be fine, proud I bet, he’s the one that can’t to wait to join gay/straight club for parents…do they have some gay/straight club for parents?” Seth asked as he paused to think.

“Yeah Seth, they have a club for parents. And you’re right Sandy will join…and he’s going to try and drag us with him,” Ryan said as he looked between Luke and Seth realizing what horror awaited them. 

“Let me finish getting my shirt on, and my coat. We can say I was cold and you were just warming me up,” Luke said light panic creeping into his voice as he pulled his shirt on and hunted around for his coat.

“Luke, you need to pull it together,” Seth told him as he pulled himself up so he was sitting on the bed and glared at Luke, “I’m the neurotic one that loses it in this relationship and I don’t think Ryan could handle it if we both did it, and tonight I’m so losing it, the moment I walk into the house and open my mouth.”

“Why don’t we just get it over with, Kirsten did say dinner so we can’t hide out here,” Ryan told the others as he grabbed Seth and pulled him up off the bed.

“I’m going, you don’t have to ask twice,” Seth babbled as he straightened his shirt once Ryan let go of him. “Luke your job is to protect me from my other boyfriend, make up for all those years of torment remember? I’m sure we’ve been over this.” He added as he slid behind Luke and poked his head out to look at Ryan

“Why do we put up with him?” Luke asked Ryan again as he just shook his head.  
“Quit stalling, and come on,” Ryan told them, ignoring Luke’s question as he squared his shoulders and started walking toward the main house, trusting the others would follow.

The others did and they were quiet as they walked the few feet to the glass double doors into the dining room.

“Kirsten.”

“Mom.”

“Ms. Cohen.”

“Ready for Thai, oh Luke… I didn’t know you were still here. Well since you’re here, would you like to stay for dinner,” Sandy offered when the three boys walked into the kitchen, before turning to his wife, who was downing an entire glass of wine. “Kirsten?”

“We didn’t mean for you to find out like that-” Ryan started as he looked at Kristen only for Seth to cut him off.

“Yeah really we hadn’t even planned on telling you at all. I ah, at all, let alone do it with visu-” Seth stopped mid word as Ryan grabbed him and clamped his hand over Seth’s mouth.

“Stop talking,” Ryan said quietly as he smiled at the Cohens, “We should have talked to you first, at least told you what was going on after this long, but.”

“But nothing’s really going on, not like that, but if you don’t want me over here un-chaperoned it’s fine; Ms Cooper was the same at first. It’d be cool if that would help make this more okay,” Luke offered as he fidgeted with his puka shell necklace.

“Chaperoned? Find out about, talked to us about what? What the hell are you boys talking about?” Sandy questioned as he looked at the three boys before looking back at Kristen who was pouring another glass of wine, “Would someone explain what is going on.”

“Mom didn’t tell you?” Seth started as he pulled Ryan’s hand down and looked at his parents. “But we were in there like five minutes that’s more than long enough for her to tell you about us making out, right?” Seth asked as he looked between his boyfriends, Ryan who just closed his eyes and Luke who’s eyes became glued to the floor. “But mom hadn’t and I just did, didn’t I…”

“About you Ryan and Luke making out, yes you just did. Judging from Ryan’s comment it’s not the first time either…we may be taking Luke up on his earlier offer,” Sandy said as he looked at the boys before looking at Kirsten then back at the boys, “We’ll be right back, be sitting at the table waiting, boys-- that’s all three of you,” he added as he gave Luke an extra look before turning to Kristen, “Conference?”

“Conference.” Kristen agreed while taking the rest of the bottle and walking into the front living room with Sandy right behind her.

“I think you’re going to need to share some of that wine, I may be a New York liberal but this….this is something else,” he said as he joined her on the couch and took the glass from her hand and drained it.

“You didn’t walk in on it,” she said back as she took the glass back to fill it.

“Boy am I glad for that. The three of them? I just have a hard time imagining that. I mean Seth we thought and Ryan maybe with Seth but Luke? I didn’t even know they liked each other.”

“Yes Sandy, all three of them, I wish I couldn’t imagine it. And frankly I’m less surprised by Luke than Ryan. I remember Luke and Seth as kids and Ryan’s always been with Marissa since he got here. Even when _she_ was with Luke”

“You don’t think…the four?”

“Sandy!” Kristen cried out horrified. 

“No, not you’re right, they wouldn’t,” he said as he tried to refill the glass only to find the bottle empty, “the other bottles are in the kitchen?”

“Yes, we can’t go back in there to get it. We can’t do that to them,” Kristen said as she glanced at the doorway, “They must be terrified in there Luke and Ryan both looked so…”

“Ryan hasn’t looked like that since the morning after the fashion show when he was sure he was getting kicked out again and Luke. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him radiate anything but confidence before. This was not the way they wanted us to find out.”

“This wasn’t the way I wanted to find out. Which do you think is more scared of what we’re going to do?”

“Normally I’d say Ryan but I think he’s finally gotten that we aren’t going to kick him out and Luke…did he really offer to be chaperoned?” Sandy asked his wife still shocked.

“He did…I think he was more scared than Ryan and Seth, he still have something to lose here,” Kristen said before turning back to Sandy to see his confused look, “ _his_ parents don’t already know. Good or bad we know and the boys can’t change that, Luke…”

“Not only did his boyfriends’ parents walk in on him we could tell Carson and...” Sandy stopped looking at Kristen,” what is his mother’s name?”

“Don’t look at me, I only know Carson because the Newport Group is building his newest dealership,” Kristen answered back. “But yes, that’s why we need to get back in there and talk to them. So how do we handle this?”

***

“They’re going to throw me out,” Ryan proclaimed as he stared at the doorway into the front living room from his seat at the dining room table.

“They’re going to tell my parents, my brothers,” Luke said as he forced himself to turn away from the doorway he’d been staring at for the last five minutes and look at Ryan who was sitting next to him, “Maybe we can run away together man, I’ve got the truck, your people aren’t part of the Newport gossip vine right?”

“So can you tell what they’re saying? Because I didn’t know you could lip read and that is so cool. Is that a water polo thing or just a jock thing?” Seth asked as he pushed his spoon around the table in front of him.

“My people? I have people?” Ryan asked as he just looked at Seth before glancing at Luke.

“In Chino, they won’t hear about what’s going on here right? And no I can’t read lips but she saw me making out with her sons. She’s going to tell everyone. I need a beer, do your parents even have beer?” 

“No we don’t have any beer and you’re too young to drink it anyways Luke,” Sandy said as he and Kristen walked back into the kitchen each taking their seat at the table.

“Now I’m sure this wasn’t the way you boys wanted to tell us but we know now so there will be come changes-” Kristen started.

“Mom come on-” Seth complained as he talked over Kristen.

“Seth, let your mother finish or you’ll be send to your room alone and I’ll tell you about the changes later,” Sandy interrupted his son.

Kristen waited a moment for Seth to finish his under-breath grumbling before she went on, “As I was saying there well be some changes and some ground rules but, first, Luke,” Kristen said as she turned to look directly at Luke.

Luke slowly took a breath before he could answer, “If you don’t want me over here it’s cool, just don’t call my parents. I’ll do anything just don’t-”

“Luke, breathe man,” Ryan said from his side as he grabbed Luke’s hand with his own.

“Breathe right, I’m acting like Seth. Ms Cohen-” Luke started up again after giving Ryan a weak smile.

“Kristen, call me Kristen, Luke. And, as I was going to say, we won’t tell your parents about you and Seth and Ryan but when _you’re_ ready if you want me or Sandy there, we will be,” Kristen explained with a supportive smile.

“But we will need to talk about what you will be telling them until then; we don’t like the idea of you lying to them. And, Ryan, just in case you were wondering; you’re not going anywhere, you’re still part of this family,” Sandy finished for his wife.

“You won’t tell them? Thank you, thank you do much,” Luke said while his whole body relaxed as he smiled at Seth and Ryan, but only the latter returned the smile, “You have awesome folks.”

“Wait until we hear all the rules before you say that,” Seth said with his frown as he looked back and forth between his parents.

“He’s right, we do have some rules. First, no staying overnight in the pool house for either of you,” Sandy said looking at both Seth and Luke; “If Luke stays the night we have a guest room he can use that.”

“And the curtains stay up when he’s over studying,” Kristen added before going on, “But I do want to make it clear he is welcome over any time, ordering for five is just as easy as four, and who knows maybe I’ll even try making something,” she offered.

“What! No mom if you don’t want us to date Luke just say so don’t threaten to poison him,” Seth balked as he shot his mother a mock glare, she returned it with a look of annoyance.

“He’s right, there is no need to resort to cooking for the boys,” Sandy joined in.

“I’ve got it covered. No need to trouble yourself.” Ryan offered with a smile at Kristen.

“Come on she can’t be that bad,” Luke said coming to Kristen’s defense.

“Thank you Luke it’s nice to know my sons’ boyfriend has some faith in my cooking skills,” Kristen thanked him as she continued to glare annoyed at her family before turning to Luke, “But never mind them; it’s time to eat before this food gets cold.”

“And you can tell us how this started; we didn’t even know any of you were gay or bi,” Sandy said as he started dishing out some Yum Wunsen onto his plate, “or do you kids have some new word for it now?” he asked.

“No, it’s just standard gay, bi, or straight. Not that any of us are straight with being together, but it would be cool if we had some new words. It would be like gaight instead of bi and minty for gay and-“ Seth explained as he thought about it aloud filling his own plate.

“Ryan said he’s gay but given he went after my girl I’m not sure I believe him, Seth talks about Summer so much he has to be bi and I’m bi too,” Luke answered Sandy since Seth was never going to get around to an answer.

“I didn’t go after Marissa, she went after me,” Ryan added in as he shot Luke a look.

“Please tell me we aren’t having that argument _again_ because really it’s time to move on, we’re dating him now not Marissa,” Seth said turning to Luke, “and bi really I think we both know you’re gay not bi, you shave your chest after all.”

“I do that for water polo, how many times do I need to tell you that?” Luke said as he rolled his eyes.

“How did we not see this coming, you three fight like a couple…or is it a trio?” Sandy asked with a smile.

“You know we really haven’t talked about what we’re called, we’ve mostly just been making out-” Seth said as he looked thoughtful at the other two, “ménage a trios is the classic but really we need something different triad, trilogy, trinity, trio or trivium maybe? Or we could-”

“Seth,” Ryan and Luke warned in concert as they glared at Seth while Kristen sipped from her glass as Sandy just chuckled at his son.

***

 _But once someone knows it’s just a matter of time before others find out. They were able to keep their relationship just between them for almost two months but just a little over a week after Kristen and Sandy found out Summer found out when Seth kissed Luke after scoring the winning goal of a soccer game. And of course anything Summer knew, Marissa was going to find out._

“You have to let me tell her, Summer,” Luke pleaded with the dark hair woman.

“She deserves to know you’re macking on Cohen, and really of all the guys-“ Summer said as she looked between the three, half jabbing Luke before turning to Seth to poke him in the abdomen.

“Hey there, watch the tummy,” Seth cried out before darting away from her and behind Ryan, “watch for the rage blackouts,” he added as he popped his head out.

“We’ll tell her. But...we need to be the ones to do it. She shouldn’t find out about us from anyone else, not even you. Please?” Ryan asked earnestly.

Summer just let out a sigh then froze and straightened up looked at Ryan, “You said _us_ , not them _US_ as in you too,” she said her voice growing louder as she marched toward Luke, Ryan and Seth.

“Ahh,”

“Well…”

“Yes, it’s the three of us and really do you really want to be the one to tell Marissa that both her exs are together, with your ex?” Seth suggested when neither Luke nor Ryan said anything in the face of Summer’s tirade.

“You’re not my ex Cohen and hell no I don’t want to do that, I don’t even want to think about you three,” Summer stopped her face shifting into one of interest, “that could be kind of hot.”

“What could be?” Marissa asked as she came around the bleachers toward them, “and what’s with all the shouting, I could hear you all the way over at concessions Sum.”

“Coop!” Summer said with a start as she turned toward her friend with a nervous grin, “nothing could be, I didn’t’ say anything. And Luke and Ryan have something to tell you,” she said before darting behind Luke poking her head out from behind him to match Seth as they all watched Marissa.

“Okay…your acting weird you know that?” Marissa said lightheartedly as she drew closer to the group. “So what do you need to tell me, burn down another house?” she added with a grin.

“Not exactly…,” Luke started before trailing off and turning toward Ryan.

“Come on, Ryan, she likes you best,” Seth encouraged as he pushed Ryan forward a bit. 

Ryan just gave both his boyfriends a dark glare before turning toward Marissa and taking a step forward. “Ah, well…do you remember the night at Tijuana when we talked about our fantasies and we had that one in common?” he started slowly to explain as he shuffled closer to his ex-girlfriend.

“Yeah of course I remember it, that night was one of the best nights I’ve had this year, it’s been a really bad year,” Marissa answered still smiling and taking a drink from the plastic cup she was holding. “But you sure you want to talk about that here?” she added after the drink as she flicked her eyes at Luke.

“Well, yeah, yes. He’s part of what I need to tell you, him and Seth really. It’s like, you see…”Ryan said before looking back at Luke and Seth.

Seth just nodded as he stepped closer to Ryan and grabbed Ryan’s shoulders, while still staying behind him, and smiled weakly at Marissa. 

Luke paused for a moment, his whole body trembling lightly as he looked between his boyfriends and Marissa before he took a deep breath and stepped to Ryan’s side taking his hand as he looked right at Marissa, “we’re together,” he said, his voice quiet and low as he kept looking right at Marissa his breaths coming faster and faster the longer she just looked at them not moving or saying a word.

“This is a joke right?” She said after a minute of dead silence, “because you can’t be telling me you’re with my, with Ryan. You hate Ryan. You’ve hated him since he came here,” she accused Luke as she sent him a dark glare.

“It’s not just Ryan I’m part of it too you know,” Seth added as he shifted so he was behind both men one hand on each of their outside shoulders.

“What?” Marissa asked as if seeing Seth for the first time. “I can’t believe this, all three?” Marissa just shook her head before finishing off her cup and throwing it to the ground. “Luke, Ryan you’re both. I can’t deal with this.”

“Cooper wait,” Summer called out when Marissa started turning away.

“And you, how long have you known,” Marissa questioned, “how long have you known that the only men I ever cared about were being fucked by the loser you’re crushing on?!” she lashed out as she pushed Summer away when the other girl tried to grab her arm.

“Wait, she likes me?” Seth asked perking up.

“Seth,” Ryan said exasperated as he looked behind him at the dark haired guy.

“He’s not a loser,” Luke shouted angrily stepping toward Marissa, “take it out on me, on Ryan but don’t you dare take it out on him.” He ordered as he glared at his ex.

“You always were overprotective in the weirdest way. Keeping him safe must be a full time job for you two,” she sneered before storming off pushing away Summer again.

“Coop, Marissa, just listen, damn it girl slow down,” Summer called out as she ran after Marissa trying to keep up.

“Well that could have gone better,” Seth suggested as the girls diapered from view.

“No it couldn’t,” Luke said as he seemed to deflate into Ryan who was right there beside him to comfort the larger man.

***

“Coop, damn girl slow down already, you know I hate running in heels.”

A few steps later Marissa stopped and leaned against one of the half walls that lined the walkways of Harbor, “I need a drink.”

“You and me both! And for the record I found out like five minutes before you did and we were fighting over how to tell you. And I’ve got to get these off,” Summer offered as she reached her friend and bent over to take off her heels, “Prada was not meant for running at all. You know that.”

“Sorry Sum I just had to get away from them, you know,” she said as she looked over at Summer then back at the empty courtyard of their school. “I just can’t…are they really together?”

“Yeah I think they really are. Seth and Luke anyways since I saw them macking and I don’t think Ryan would lie. Not about something like this,” Summer answered as she watched her friend.

“No, Ryan is defiantly a lot of things but a liar isn’t one of them. Not if he can help it,” Marissa admitted. “How did my ex’s end up together? Tell me Summer what kind of person am I that both the guys I’ve really cared about turn out gay? How is this my life? Isn’t a crook for a dad enough?” she ranted.

“I don’t know Coop, but,” Summer stopped and gave Marissa a glance before going on, “maybe they’ll let you watch, I mean come on, those two bodies together…” she added with a flirty smile.

“Summer,” Marissa cried in laughing outrage as she batted at her friend as they both laughed at the idea.

***

“Are you boys going to be alright?” Kristen asked as she watched the three teens, none of them showed any sign they’d even heard her.

Ryan was sitting on the couch flipping through one of her Architecture magazines but it was easy to tell he wasn’t really reading, just keeping his hands busy. Seth was rattling on about some movie, or comic, that had a plot like this from his spot next to Ryan on the couch. Luke was just pacing down the middle of the room as he ran his hands through his hair for what had to be the hundredth time that night.

“They’ll be fine. Nothing we can do anyways,” Sandy said as he walked up beside his wife. “Why don’t we go out tonight give the boys some privacy when the girls get here,” he suggested.

“You’re right, it’s just…I want to be able to do something. Us knowing was a big deal and now Marissa? It’s too soon,” Kristen told Sandy.

“I know but, what can you do. She knows, so let’s give them some space to deal with this, they have our numbers if they need us,” Sandy said as he led her to their bedroom to change, “I’ve already called the Arches.”

“Okay okay, let’s go,” Kristen agreed at last as she let Sandy lead her away.

The boys barely did more than look up at them when they left, Seth didn’t even do that much when Ryan waved from right next to him. So when the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of Marissa and Summer the boys were still in their spots and all of them just froze.

“Will someone answer the damn door already,” Came Summer’s shout after the third time the bell had been rung.

“She’s mad already, this isn’t going to be good,” Seth said as he unfroze and sprinted for the door, “and remember, if she has a rage blackout… it’s your job to protect me.”

“I think he wants two boyfriends just for the extra protection?” Luke quipped as he forced a smile while turning toward the door. 

“Yeah,” Ryan said as he stood up and faced the opening door to watch as Summer stormed in with Marissa slowly following behind.

“How hard is it to open the damn door? I know Cohen and Luke may not be used to answering them but damn Chino you should know how,” Summer ranted as she marched through the entryway stopping in the middle of the living room as she frowned at Ryan.

“Sorry?” Ryan offered with a smile before letting his eyes slide off Summer and to Marissa.

Marissa looked awkward and uncomfortable as she pulled her purse up for the third time since walking in. “Are we going to talk about this here or can we go into the other living room?” she asked.

“Yeah sure, we should have thought of that right, Luke,” Seth started as he poked Luke with his elbow to get the jock to do more than stand there, “We always spend our time in that room we should have guessed it would be better. We were going to do it in the pool house but mom banned us from being in there when she’s not around because-“

“Luke,” Ryan called out to Luke as he just looked at Seth who seemed unable to unwilling to stop talking, even about things better not talked about at the moment.

Luke responded to Ryan’s request by reaching out and grabbing his boyfriend with one hand as he cupped his mouth with the other, effectively silencing the dark haired teen.

“You’ve had to do that before haven’t you,” Marissa asked with a bit of a giggle as they watched Seth futilely try and get out of the water polo player’s hold.

“Once or twice,” Luke answered as he lifted Seth up off the ground, “Ryan,” he added as he looked at Ryan then the hall to the other living room.

“Right, this way, do you want anything to drink or something?” Ryan offered as they started down the hall with Luke, now just holding Seth by the shoulders, bringing up the rear.

“I could go for some Vodka what about you Sum?” Marissa asked as she looked back at her friend.

“Man Coop that’s not even a little bit subtle,” Summer said back before answering Ryan’s question, “if you’ve got some OJ I wouldn’t mind some of that with my Vodka.”

“Ah, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Ryan started to say before Luke cut him off.

“Yeah the Cohens really don’t like us drinking, Mr. Cohen even took away the six pack I brought over last weekend,” Luke explained to the girls.

“Oh, that’s cool, just OJ then,” Summer said with an understanding nod.

“Really? That must really suck,” Marissa said before turning to look at Seth, “but that explains why you were such a light weight after the fashion show,” she added. “I’ll take some juice too.”

“Juices it is then,” Ryan responded as he peeled off to head for the kitchen as the others filed into the cozier of the living rooms.

“You’re right Coop this is better, Summer said as she snuggled down on the couch with a smile.

“Yeah, I like this room better, almost as much as the …” Marissa trailed off as she darted her eyes at the pool house then at the almost serene Seth, who still had Luke’s hands on his shoulder, was leaning into the larger teen in fact. “Yeah it’s better.”

“We didn’t want you to find out the way you did,” Luke said apologetically to Marissa after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

“Really? Because I was thinking that was like the perfect way to tell me, you must have spent weeks planning it out,” Marissa said back sarcastically as she sat next to Summer on the couch.

Summer just winced as Luke flushed and turned away before squaring his shoulders and looked back, “I’m sorry you found out that way but I’m glad you know now. We’re together and you’re going to need to deal with that,” Luke snapped.

“Luke?” Seth said with concern as he leaned his head back and looked up at Luke while Marissa just frowned at her ex-boyfriend.

“I’m sorry but I feel like I’ve got this sword hanging over me just waiting to drop ever since your parents took it so well,” Luke tried to explain.

“Like them being okay with it means someone else won’t be,” Ryan said as he came around the dividing wall holding a try full of glasses which he walked over to the coffee table.

 

“What? Why would you think that?” Marissa asked as she leaned before toward where Luke and Seth were standing, “I may not be thrilled about you and Ryan-“

“And me”

“And Seth,” Marissa added after Seth insinuated himself, “but I’m not going to hate you or anything. It just hard to think of you two being with anyone who isn’t me, and now with each other. It’s just hard,” Marissa said in return.

“I get that and it’s not. I’m not,” Luke started and then stopped before letting out a growl of frustrations as he started pacing the room. “I don’t know what I’m scared of because I know you won’t hate us for this but.” He just let out another growl.

“Damn you’d think with two sports teams and two boyfriends, you wouldn’t have any energy left to be so whatever,” Summer said as she waved her hand over at Luke while taking one of the glasses of orange juice with the other.

“You know exactly what you’re scared of,” Ryan said as he handed a glass to Seth before sitting down in the armchair adjacent to the couch.

“Don’t start that again,” Luke ordered as he sent Ryan a glare before grabbing the last glass and then sitting on the couch on the other side of Summer from Marissa.

“Start what again?” Seth began from his spot next to the armchair Ryan was in, “You mean the whole thing about you really being scared of- okay stopping now,” Seth switched tracks when Ryan turned and gave Seth a look that almost matched the dark one Luke was giving the talkative teen. “Okay so Marissa you called us, what’s up?”

“What’s up? What’s up? He’s ask-” Summer started rising with her own rant when Marissa pulled her back down to the couch.

“Sum, let me take this one,” Marissa said looking at her.

“Well, okay,” Summer consented with a huff before crossing her legs and leaning back, “Oh go sit with your boyfriends,” she added when Luke nudged her foot that was pushing him into the side of the sofa.

“Thanks,” Marissa said smiling at Summer before looking between where Ryan and Seth were sitting and where Luke was. “I know you three are…you three. Summer told me what she saw after the game and I believe you but,” Marissa just trailed off for a moment looking down at the ground before looking back up again, “I just don’t get how you three ended up together. I know you’ve gotten used to Ryan but you hated him and you, Luke’s bullied you for years and Ryan…I, I just don’t understand how this happened.” She said at last.

“Good question, and don’t spare the details,” Summer chimed in with a leer at Seth and Ryan.

“God Summer!” Marissa exclaimed.

“What? They’re hot and you didn’t see them, you should act out how you got together, and it has lots of making out right?” Summer suggested to the boys.

Luke just dropped his head into his hand shaking it as Seth did an impression of a goldfish just gaping at Summer while Ryan just took a deep breath and looked at Marissa, “you want the story?” he asked taking and then letting out a deep breath when she nodded.

“I need to know, to deal with this,” she added.

“Okay. Sandy won’t be happy but this story needs alcohol,” Ryan said as he stood up, “Luke you still have the-”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Luke cut in as he jumped from the couch and headed for the glass doors going outside and to the pool house.

“What? You had some kind of non-parental approved beverage and you didn’t share with me,” Seth said feigning hurt as he looked from Luke’s retreating back to Ryan. He stopped feigning anything at Ryan’s look, “okay so maybe you had a point.”

“What? You mean we could have been drinking something stronger than OJ? Well bring it out,” Summer said cheerfully before turning to Marissa, “I hope it’s something good.”

“If Luke’s the one that bought it it’ll be beer or scotch. It’s like all he ever buys,” Marissa told Summer.

“You’ve noticed that too?” Ryan asked Marissa, “I thought maybe it was just what he thought Sandy wouldn’t mind.”

“No it’s always been those two, Beer for the day drinking, scotch for something harder at night. But he was always trying different kinds of scotch,” she added.

“There are different kinds of scotch?” Seth asked, “You mean it’s not just an overhyped label or something?”

“Man no, I have so much to teach you dude,” Luke said as he reentered the room with a dark medium sized bottle, “and today’s scotch lesson, vat 69 Reserve de Luxe Scotch Whisky,” he said smiling at the bottle.

“I never realized just how much he loves his scotch,” Summer said watching him.

“Oh yeah,” Both Marissa and Ryan said in unison before looking at each other before shyly looking away.

“Well oh teacher what do you need to drink…did you say it was called vat 69?” Seth said with an immature grin.

“Don’t even say it,” Luke threatened his boyfriend as he hugged the bottle protectively, “and get your father’s Rocks glasses, the short ones with the thick-I’ll show you,” Luke gave up as he grabbed Seth and headed down the hall toward the bar in the lounge.

They returned a few minutes later with the glasses which Luke set out on the coffee table before breaking the seal and opening the bottle of Scotch whisky and half filling each glass. “The key is not to drink to fast but to enjoy it, not just the taste but the aroma too,” Luke explained to Seth and the group as he handed one of the glasses to Seth.

Seth sniffed it and took a small sip, “buttery,” he said before taking a larger sip as Luke smiled as he took his own sip.

“Now that Luke’s had his love fest can we get on with the story,” Summer demanded.

“Right, the story…” Ryan started.

_It started with Ryan and Luke. They were the first two together and really them getting together is that sparked the trio that followed it. And they got together because of soccer._

_“You keep going too far when you kick with your left.”_

_“What?” Ryan said as he looked up from the soccer ball he had been focusing on to see Luke standing a few feet away from him still dressed in his kit even though practice ended over an hour ago._

_“When you kick with your left foot you send the ball too far ahead of your target, but only when you’re running, I saw it last practice and again today. Thought you might want to know since you’re staying after to work on stuff,” Luke answered as he took a few steps closer to Ryan as he indicated the row of balls Ryan had lined up, half of them already sent down toward the red plastic ring the team used to work on their aim._

_“Oh, yeah I did do that with Mike today didn’t I,” Ryan answered back as he thought about it, “and Steve and Sergio,” he added after a moment frowning._

_“Don’t worry so much we all have things we need work on, my rear kick sucks half the time, that’s why I don’t do them in games,” Luke told Ryan with a friendly smile._

_“You don’t, do you,” Ryan said trying to recall seeing Luke ever doing one, and failing to._

_“We all have weaknesses you just learn to get better, or get better at covering them, I just always turn around, Zach always stays to the left side of the field, and you’re going to get some practice on passing with your left,” Luke said before kicking one of the balls down the field and racing after it, “stay on my right,” he ordered as he kicked it toward Ryan._

_Ryan just smiled as he dashed down the field keeping himself far to the right of Luke and the ball until Luke kicked it to him, he intercepted it and then kicked it back at him, “damn,” he said as the ball headed about five feet in front of Luke forcing the team captain to put on a burst of speed to catch it._

_“Try again,” was all he said as he sent the ball back to Ryan, getting it right to Ryan._

_Back and forward the ball went until after a couple dozen times Ryan sent it right to Luke’s feet and he sent it into the nearby goal rather than back to Ryan before jogging over to Ryan, “bit more practice and you’ll do that every time.”_

_“We’ll see,” Ryan said between a couple of deep breaths as he worked to get his wind back._

_“Let’s hit the showers, a couple hours extra is more than enough tonight,” Luke said as he looked up at the darkening sky as he started for Harbor’s sports’ team locker-room and the shower located within._

_“Probably,” Ryan said simply as he followed in Luke’s wake._

_The two teens parted ways inside the locker room as Luke headed to the group of lockers set aside for the water polo team and Ryan headed for those allocate for the soccer team. They came together again just outside the showers when neither really paying attention (Ryan reading overly involved directions of the shampoo/conditioner Kristen had picked up and said he should use and Luke just being distractive by the ideas running thought his head) they bumped into each other._

_Ryan stammered a quick sorry looking down only to flush red and jerk his head up as he saw Luke, used to the locker room after years of sports, had forgone wrapping a towel, or anything else, around his waist._

_Luke simple let out a “sorry dude” and kept walking into the shower, seeing Ryan’s reaction but not calling attention to it as he just turned on the water and let it wash over him._

_He heard the water start a few shower heads down a moment later but he just focused on the water, trying not to think about who was just a few feet away until he caught a glimpse of Ryan looking at him out of the corner of his eye._

_Luke let out a breath and half turned so he could get a better look at Ryan, he watched as Ryan used the shampoo/conditioner to wash the sweat from his hair. Luke just waited until he was sure Ryan was almost done before he made his move._

_Luke had just turned off the water and walked toward Ryan not stopping at Ryan’s confused look or at his own fears but pushing himself into Ryan’s space and running a hand over Ryan’s face to push his wet hair away from his eyes and slowly leaning down for a kiss._

“In the locker room, just like that?” Marissa asked as she refilled her glass.

“Well not just like that, we’d had this thing between us all afternoon, hell we’d had it ever since I went back for him after the fire,” Luke responded.

“That’s when I realized you weren’t just a spoiled rich kid, not many of my old friends would have chosen to go to jail with me,” Ryan told him.

“Enough of the heart to heart get to the shower sex,” Summer cut in draining her glass.

“We didn’t have sex in the shower Summer,” Ryan told the dark haired girl.

“What why not? Then make it up,” Summer suggested with a leer.

“Hey who’s telling this story,” Luke asked as he gave Summer a look.

“And just when did Luke take over telling the story? Wasn’t Ryan telling it or am I drunker than I thought. And if so we should do something about that before mom and dad get home,” Seth said as he looked up at Ryan, who’s lap he was in.

“He took over at about the shower and let’s get back to it I want to know the rest,” Marissa ordered as she looked back over at Luke who just smiled before obliging.

“Now, back to the kissing in the shower.”

_The first kiss was short, little more than a peck on the lips, the second one was longer and deeper as Ryan wasn’t just being kissed but kissing back. Luke just wrapped his hand around Ryan’s back pulling him closer as Ryan’s hand wandered over Luke’s chest and sides, exploring the larger teen._

_Neither one of them indicated any sign of stopping until a distant but loud bang betrayed the presence of someone else in the locker room. Before the echo had even faded away Luke and Ryan were a few feet apart and it was growing wider as Luke was all but bolting out of the shower heading for his locker._

_“Luke, wait,” Ryan called as he gave chase._

_“Just forget it dude, it never happened,” Luke said as he yanked open his locker and hauled out his pants and shirt, pulling them on without even pausing to dry off causing his shirt to bunch up as it stuck to his wet skin making him slam the lockers in frustration, “Damn shirt.”_

_“Luke stop,” Ryan ordered as he reached out and grabbed the bunched up fabric and pulled it down as Luke’s body became as immobile as a statute under his touch, “and if I don’t want to forget it?” he asked._

_“Ryan, I shouldn’t have. You shouldn’t be…” Luke was flustered; unsure what to say or how to say it._

_“Why not, you’re not the first guy I’ve kissed Luke, I know what I’m doing,” Ryan told him as he looked Luke in the eyes, “do you?”_

_“I…yes,” Luke whispered almost too faint for Ryan to hear._

_“The pool house, hour and a half,” Ryan said before leaning forward to kiss Luke again before stepping back and leaving a breathless and wet Luke behind as he made his way to his own locker._

_An hour and a half later Ryan was sitting on his bed casting his eyes between the clock and the only open door to the pool house, also the only door letting in any light as all the others had their shades drawn low, waiting._

_Ryan’s wait ended when he heard feet coming up the walkway toward the pool house and saw Luke enter into view a moment later finishing off a bottle of something. The other teen stood in the door way for a moment before looking over his shoulder at the main house. When he looked back he just took a step forward pulling the door shut behind him._

_“We should talk about this,” Luke said walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Ryan._

_“It’d be the responsible thing to do,” Ryan agreed as he reached over and pulled Luke into a kiss, one the other teen eagerly returned._

_“Re-spo-nsi-ble-is-over-rated,” Luke answered back in between kisses as he sent his hand under Ryan’s wife beater to feel what he had been looking at earlier._

_“Yes,” Ryan hissed out as Luke moved his lips, and tongue and teeth, down his neck._

_Luke let out his own groan as he felt Ryan press his groin into Luke’s thigh, Luke had to bite down on Ryan’s neck to muffle the sound._

_“Luke,” Ryan gasped at the feeling on his throat as he pushed Luke back sending them both across the bed so he could get better access to Luke’s body._

_But Ryan didn’t stay on top, the two twisted and turned against each other, grappling over the bed, their mouths were never far from the one another’s, their hands caressing and exploring each other._

”What about Seth because I know he’s part of whatever you two are. I saw the kiss,” Summer reminded Luke and Ryan as she bit into the pizza they had ordered during the story. 

“Seth came later,” Luke told her as he finished off his piece before going for another one.

“So how did he find out, did you tell him?” Marissa asked, the “and not me” left unsaid as she drank more of the scotch.

“No, we didn’t tell him, Seth-”

“Has problems with closed doors,” Luke finished for Ryan his voice garbled by pizza toppings.

“Ew, I don’t need to see what you’re eating,” Summer scolded as she turned away and scrunched up her nose.

“You get used to it,” Ryan added before turning to Summer, “The Seth thing not the Luke thing,” he amended.

“Yeah we’re still trying to teach him manners,” Seth told the girls, “and I found out by walking into the pool house just like I always would, it’s not like my best friend told me he was bringing guys over to make out with after all.”

“He’s never going to forgive us for that is he,” Luke asked Ryan.

“Nope, never,” Ryan stated simply in return.

“Whatever; get back to the story, how did Cohen find out,” Summer ordered as she glared at the boys over her pizza.

“They were together about two weeks, well, that’s what they claim anyways,” Seth said giving them a sideways look, “And well the new Justice League came in and I had to show it to Ryan so I went right in then saw them,” Seth paused for a moment, “it may not have been my finest moment.”

“Luke _!? Of everyone you could have… LUKE?!”_

_“Fuck.”_

_“Seth it’s not what it looks like,” Ryan blurted out as he pulled away from Luke and looked at Seth who was standing in the doorway._

_“Dude it looked like you were trying to trade tongues and give each other full body massages at the same time,” Seth ranted as he marched closer, “you even have his shirt in your hand,” he added pointing to the blue article of clothing in Ryan’s hand, “it is precisely what it looked like.”_

_“You’re right it is but you need to calm down and not talk so loud,” Luke said as he came around the bed to get closer to Seth and the open door._

_“Calm down? I see Ryan, my straight best friend-- almost my brother-- in bed with another guy and I’m supposed to be calm, oh and that other guy is Luke!” Seth continued his rant, aiming the last part of it at Ryan as he stepped forward to poke Ryan in the chest. “Since when are you into guys?” he demanded to know._

_“I never said I wasn’t, I’m not the one going after Marissa, she’s been going after me, sorry man but it’s true,” Ryan told Seth as he grabbed his hands to stop the poking before turning to Luke._

_“Let’s not talk about her right now,” Luke said sharply as he stepped over to the door and pulled it shut before turning back to the others._

_“Months and you never said….and Luke,” Seth just repeated as he scowled at the jock in question._

_“Do you have a bigger problem with it being Luke than it being a guy?” Ryan asked confused as he looked at Seth._

_“What, no! Why would you say that? I don’t care that it’s Luke, even if the Neanderthal did call me a fag when he’s the one that is,” Seth snapped back glaring at Luke._

_“Seth,” Ryan started before Luke cut him off._

_“Wait a moment Cohen I called it like I saw it, you’re the one that always watched me in the showers and in the pool, yeah I know you came to all my home games,” Luke said as he started walking toward Seth._

_“Seth?” Ryan asked in surprise as he looked at the dark haired teen._

_“Well I may have seen a game or two, it was to study jocks in their native habitat, all the better to mock them with my wit,” Seth offered as an excuse._

_“No I think it was to see me in my swim suit. And I’m not the only one he watches, not these last few months anyways. You’re not mad at Ryan or me,” Luke said with a smirk as he looked down at Seth._

_“Luke I don’t think-” Ryan started before Seth cut him off._

_“So what? Fine, you want to hear I have the hots for you both but I thought you both were absolutely straight and I never had a chance in hell, fine I said it,” Seth shouted as he pushed on Luke to try and break for the door but Luke stopped him by grabbing him and pulled Seth back toward him keeping him turned to face away from Luke._

_“I think he wants us both. What do you think?” Luke suggested._

_“Are you suggesting that we both, with_ Seth _” Ryan said unsure, “I know he made the list but-”_

_“List, what list? What list did I make and let go of me you brainless water jock,” Seth demanded as he tried to wiggle from Luke’s grasp._

_“Guys we wouldn’t mind kissing and more,” Luke whispered into Seth’s ear as he leaned down closer to the teen in his arms._

_“Luke’s right isn’t he?” Ryan asked as he watched Seth’s whole body tremble at Luke’s voice in his ear as he stopped even trying to get away. “Say the word and we stop,” Ryan told him, giving Luke a look and waiting for the other man to loosen his hold on Seth before Ryan leaned in and put his lips to Seth’s._

_At first Seth remained still but then the normally talkative teen found another use for his month as he started returning the kiss going so far as to push Ryan back sending them both onto the bed as he lost himself in the kiss._

_That is until Luke settled in on the bed next to Seth and Ryan and pulled at Seth’s shoulder, pulling him away from Ryan and toward himself, “My turn,” Luke said as he started kissing Seth himself._

”What that can’t be what happened, it sounds like something out of a porno or something. Did you just make that up?” Summer yelled as she glared at Seth grabbing her bag readying to hit him with it.

“Summer has a point the whole thing does have a cheesy 80s porn feel to it,” Marissa said as she leaned forward and studied Ryan, “is that how it really happened?”

“Maybe,” Ryan said meeting her look,” or maybe Luke came over after practice with beer and a few other bottles the Cohens shouldn’t know about and played Playstation with us until we started talking about who kisses better and we were drunk enough to have a contest to find out,” Ryan finished, “take your pick.”

“So which ever story it is, why did you tell your parents? I love my dad and all but there is no way I’d share this, and the step monster, when Escada makes a ten dollar pair of pants,” Summer questioned.

“We didn’t tell them” Luke said with a grimace.

“It wasn’t by choice,” Ryan added.

“What happened was we forgot to lock the pool house door and well, mom walked in on one of our make out sessions and her reaction was…” Seth stopped not sure what to say next.

“She grabbed some wine dude, not that I blame her,” Luke finished as he also finished off his glass and refilled it from the second bottle he’d gotten out a few minutes earlier. 

“But we didn’t know that so we talked to Dad thinking he already knew-“

“We?” Ryan asked looking at Seth raising an eyebrow.

“Okay _I_ told Dad thinking he already knew but Luke’s the one that offered to be chaperoned,” Seth told the girls.

“Chaperoned? Even my mother never made us be chaperoned,” Marissa said looking wide eyed at Luke, “and you offered it?”

“I didn’t know how’d they take it and if they’d call my parents and...I panicked,” Luke responded sheepishly.

“So your parents don’t know?” Summer asked taking a drink from her glass.

“Hell no, I don’t know what they’d do and I’m off the college next year anyway,” Luke said before draining his glass again and refilling it once more.

“Touchy subject,” Ryan fake whispered to Marissa and Summer.

“I remember, he always had to try and be perfect for them, nice to know some stuff hasn’t changed but really Luke your parents are cool. I’m sure they won’t disown you or anything,” Marissa offered to comfort him.

Luke just frowned at Marissa and looked away toward the back yard and the night sky.

“I’m so with Luke on this one, just no. Not till I’ve moved out and am on my own,” Summer said.

“I’m okay with it, if I can’t have either of you, you’ll be good together,” Marissa said honestly as she looked at them.

“What about me? Don’t I count?” Seth said looking at Marissa.

“And you too Seth,” Marissa added with a smile while taking a drink.

“We’d never leave you out,” Luke also said as he grabbed Seth and pulled him into a kiss, “you make things interesting,” he grinned.

“God that’s so hot isn’t it Coop,” Summer said in a low voice as she watched the two kiss.

“Maybe I’m not as easy as you are Summer,” Marissa joked as she bumped her friend.

“I’ll show you, Ryan kiss Luke and I mean now boy,” Summer ordered as she reached over and ineffectively pushed Ryan closer to Luke’s mouth.

“Summer I’m not just going to kiss him because you want,” Ryan started before he was cut off.

“You need a reason?” Luke asked as he ran his hand through Ryan’s locks and pulled him into a slow deep kiss leaving Ryan breathless when it was over.

“Okay so you may have a point,” Marissa gave in as she shifted in her seat.

“As long as you know they’re mine,” Seth made clear as he grabbed both of the other teens.

“Don’t worry,” Ryan said before he started kissing Seth just as deep as he’d been kissed until he heard Summer cried out.

“Oh my god is that… car!” Summer shouted over something Marissa was about to say at the sound of a car door closing very close by, like the nearby drive way.

“We need to stall,” Luke yelled as he grabbed the two bottles of Vat 69, one empty the other over half way there, and shoved them in Seth’s hand as he started grabbing the glasses and piling them in his arms draining those with scotch still in them before bolting for the pool house with Seth right behind him.

“Come on Summer looks like we’re stalling,” said with a smile as she grabbed Summer and started down the hall heading for the entry way.

“Thanks,” Ryan said with a smile as he started cleaning up the rest of the mess they had made.

“Just tell me one thing, who won?” Marissa called down the hall as they heard the front door begin to open.

“Needs more testing,” he answered with a smile.

***

“So the boys seemed calmer today,” Kirsten said as she slipped out of her dress while watching Sandy start to undress himself.

“You know what? They do, whatever happened between them and the girls helped, even if it’s just being able to tell the girls. I know that couldn’t have been easy for Ryan or Luke,” Sandy agreed.

“So how should we talk to them about the alcohol, you know they think they got away with it,” Kirsten asked looking at her husband.

“No, I don’t think we should-“

“Sandy!” Kirsten exclaimed as she crossed her arms.

“Now just let me explain,” Sandy said as he held up his hands, “yes they think they got away with it which means they don’t know we know about Luke’s stash, and it is his. Such rich Scotches just don’t seem like Ryan’s type, so we will always know when they get into it, to night was big for them. If it becomes every night, then we step in,” Sandy advised. 

“Okay maybe you have a point,” Kirsten said as she sat down on her bed resting upright on the pillow, “you know what the boys were doing on the couch before Luke had to go home?”

“Yes, to be a kid again. I miss those days in some ways,” Sandy said with nostalgia.

“Who says we can’t copy them a little?” Kirsten suggested with a smile.

“I like the way you think,” Sandy said as he joined his wife on the bed.

_And that was how the Cohens and their friends found out, Luke would still need to tell his parents. And Harbor and all of Newport would find out before the school year was out, but for now it was just them and they were fine. Everything else would come later._

The End


End file.
